Total Drama Crios Cath: Hud Hynafol: Reversed
by 16Doobop13
Summary: 22 new campers (different from Upright) have arrived at Crios Cath for their shot at the million. However, this season sees each player given their own unique ability as well as their own harsh rules that will change the game as they know it. With naught but what the past casts have left behind for them, this season is shaping up to be one of the most eclectic yet! 21/22 remain
1. Preview

_**AN: So, I've decided that I'll write my own non-canon version of Hud Hynafol concurrently with the SYOC canon version. That's all this one is. You want the official story go to the SYOC version. You want a story with **_**my_ OCs, look at this one. They'll begin at the same time so be prepared to wait for a LONG time before either one actually takes off._**

* * *

The camera pans through various shots of ruined or overgrown areas of Crios Cath, notably a collapsed Tomb of Shame, the Nialasach Ruins, and the camps of both Team Ebisu and Clan Cyfrwys, clearly now home to the fauna of the island. All the while, Chris McLean narrates.

"Hud Hynafol… Ancient Magic… Such supernatural power was once prevalent among the natives of Crios Cath, and among this island's many ruins, some of them created simply by last season's cast, the island's trilogy is about to come to a close."

The camera focuses towards a small cottage in the Cloch Mountain Range. The smoke rising from the chimney makes it clear that a fire is burning inside. It's a warm home, though it's location also gives it an ominous feeling, being located in such treacherous terrain.

"Diviners of the time used ancient signs in the stars to determine the futures and pasts of all who visited them. And this will be the name of the game this season. Two teams of eleven players each will find themselves stranded among the ruins of Crios Cath, the first human life this island has seen in quite a while, and will have to make do with what their predecessors have left behind for them, assuming anything still works."

The camera zooms in towards the cottage in the mountains, and changes to reveal Chris sitting at a table, behind a crystal ball, with twenty-two cards laid out in front of him.

"These are the Major Arcana of tarot cards." He explains as he gestures to each one's star-motif backside. "At the beginning of this season, each of our twenty-two newbies will be dealt a specific card. With each one comes both a Card Invocation, a special ability that may be invoked only once at any point throughout the game, as well as an Arcane Bind, a hindrance specific to that card. The players will not be allowed to show each other their cards unless they specifically are invoking that card's ability, so they'll have to take it on faith that their competitors are being honest about the card they possess, if they say one way or the other at all."

The camera shifts back to the Ionad Desert, where Chris is standing in the middle of the bonfire pit. "Teams will once again compete in challenges for immunity, and the losing team will be sent _here_ to the Tine Naofa Bonfire Elimination Ceremony, where one of their unlucky members will find themselves voted out of the competition, and be forced to trudge the Sands of Shame…" Chris pointed towards a path of sandstone that had been laid out in the sand, "which will lead them straight towards the Loser Lounge! A ramshackle conglomeration of huts among the interns' tents, cut off from the rest of the island! Who has what it takes to adapt to their own personal setbacks, which contestant is the star-chosen child, or can any of them defy the odds and carve their own fate? Find out, right here! On Total! Drama! Hud Hynafol!"

* * *

Cast:

Boys:

"The heat of these sands means nothing to me!"

[Haywood-The Honorable Savage]

"I shall lead us to our win!"

"This is one gigantic island, and full of secrets"

[Palmer-The Explorer]

"I'm here to uncover them all!"

"This game is a story, waiting to be told"

[Court-The Storyteller]

"And I shall be the author who writes it all down!"

"My loyalty is something to be earned,"

[Cochrane-The Loyal Servant]

"But once you have it, no soul will be greater an ally!"

"Hi, I am Froth!"

[Froth-The Idiot Savant]

"I'm going to have so much fun at this summer camp!"

"Crios Cath is full of exciting geological features"

[Omar-The Geologist]

"But my first priority is still winning this game"

"Yeah, I'm a con artist by trade"

[Mizu-The Con Artist]

"So I find it all too amusing you thought you could lie to me"

"We win this challenge with everyone or we lose this challenge with no one!"

[Kaiser-The Soldier]

"There is no in-between!"

"You'll find analysis is the best weapon in this game."

[Vethrian-The Studious Sage]

"Knowledge begets power, and power begets safety after all."

"Aw, we have to do _that_?"

[Morren-The Whiner]

"How come the other group has such an easy time instead?"

"I mean, you kind of deserved that prank"

[Freddie-The Prankster Chef]

"But I'll cook you a meal if it'll make up for it!"

Girls:

"..."

[Joy-The Nihilist Troll]

"Nah."

"I don't know who you think you are,"

[Gwynnis-The Authoritarian]

"But _I_ am the leader of this team, without question."

"Yeah, like getting info out of _him_ will be hard to do…"

[Sylvia-The Exotic Dancer]

"I mean, have you _seen_ this body? This'll be a piece of cake."

"Your dissatisfaction is duly noted,"

[Glo-?]

"But the facts remain no matter the feelings of the victims."

"I'm not about to lose because of some lazy person!"

[Ethel-The Noble Perfectionist]

"If, and likely _when_ I have to carry my team, I most certainly will!"

"So I'm not that good at planning ahead, sue me."

[Saki-The Quick Thinker]

"I still bet I could think up a winning defense when backed into even a legal corner."

"My da' back at the ranch told me about players like you.

[Dianne-The Rancher]

"He said them quiet ones were the biggest threats out there!"

"I don't give a shit what _you_ want!"

[Sara-The Arguer]

"_I_'m not going to swim all the way out there!"

"Zzzz…..zzz….huh?"

[Sienna-The Narcoleptic]

"Ah! Gah, oh no, did I do it again?"

"Rumors carry a lot of weight in a game like this one"

[Cerice-The Gossip Girl]

"And no one can spread them faster than I can!"

"This flute might spend most of its time in my hands"

[Karen-The Musician With Mouth]

"But if you aren't careful, its new home is going to be far up your ass."

* * *

The Major Arcana Cards:

0-The Fool

1-The Magician

2-The High Priestess

3-The Empress

4-The Emperor

5-The Hierophant

6-The Lovers

7-The Chariot

8-Strength

9-The Hermit

10-Wheel of Fortune

11-Justice

12-The Hanged Man

13-Death

14-Temperance

15-The Devil

16-The Tower

17-The Star

18-The Moon

19-The Sun

20-Judgement

21-The World


	2. Episode 0: Drama Of The Ancients

"Welcome, welcome welcome!" Chris announced to the camera as he stood in the middle of the Loser Lounge. "To Total Drama: Hud Hynafol! As I speak, 22 new victims under the guise of campers are being driven up towards my location, the Loser Lounge, in dune buggies, so let's go look at the groups and how they're faring, shall we? Each buggy can hold a total of 4 passengers, and two of our contestants have arranged for special transportation!"

* * *

_Camera Focus: Dune Buggy 1_

_Contestant(s): Dianne, Kaiser, Palmer, Sara_

Dianne's long red hair blew in the wind created by the dune buggy's speed. "It's hot out here, ain't it?" She made the first small talk.

"Indeed it is." Kaiser agreed as he wiped the sweat off his silver haired brow before turning to Palmer. "How can you wear those explorer's clothes?"

"Because I am one!" Palmer laughed before he caught Sara's death glare, her dark brown eyes and pitch black hair and outfit only making her 'leave me alone' message that much clearer.

Kaiser also noticed Sara's behavior and gave Palmer a silent reassurance to not worry about it so much.

* * *

_Camera Focus: Dune Buggy 2_

_Contestant(s): Freddie, Haywood, Sienna, Sylvia_

Haywood seemed to be the only contestant enjoying the ride through the desert as he looked around the buggy curiously, his dark skin and sandy hair making him seem almost like he was made of the sand the vehicle was driving through.

Sylvia fanned herself with her hand to combat the heat as she looked around, her dyed green hair kept in a ponytail with a hair tie so that it wouldn't get ruined in the sandy wind. She looked over to where the tattered Sienna had fallen asleep, and lamented that she couldn't do much by way of conversation.

Freddie, meanwhile, was leaning towards the driver and asking one question after another, his short black hair standing on end and his blue eyes filled with excitement. "Are we there yet? How's life as an intern? You know what the first challenge is, or how many teams there are? What about any twists this season?"

* * *

_Camera Focus: Dune Buggy 3_

_Contestant(s): Cerice, Court, Omar, Saki_

"Are you guys as excited for this as I am?" Court asked, very obviously showing his excitement in his auburn eyes, his bright blonde curls waving around in the wind.

Saki brushed her long black hair behind her ears and locked her piercing green eyes with Court's. "Perhaps even more excited then you are, stranger." She gave a small giggle before turning to Omar and Cerise on the opposite side of the vehicle. "And what about the two of you?"

"Oh, I am absolutely excited!" Cerice smiled sweetly, a small pink headband keeping her shiny red hair steady while the vehicle moved forwards as she clasped her hands together showing off her vibrant nail designs. "I can't wait to meet everyone!"

"I'm excited as well, I suppose." Omar laughed, his dreadlocks hanging off the side of the buggy. "I guess I'm just keeping it a little more contained than curls over here. I'm interested to do some research into the geology of this place."

"But we already know we're in the North Atlantic…" Cerice began.

"He said geology, sweety." Saki somewhat laughed. "It's the study of rocks. You're thinking geography." She then quickly muttered "also we're in the North _Pacific._"

"Ohhh…" Cerice seemed to understand. "Silly me, lol."

* * *

_Camera Focus: Dune Buggy 4_

_Contestant(s): Cochrane, Ethel, Froth, Gwynnis_

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I think I see our summer camp!" Froth, dressed in rags, his short black curls almost covering his silver eyes, pointed out towards the distant Loser Lounge.

"This isn't a summer retreat, you dolt, this is a competition." Gwynnis announced as she tied her brown hair into a bun. "A competition that I intend to win."

"I don't know how supportive people are going to be of you with that attitude." Cochrane shrugged, before fixing his blonde hair.

Ethel looked out into the desert with her ice blue eyes, largely ignoring the other three in the vehicle and began to nervously stroke her pure white ponytail.

"So that's where this competition is going to begin" she sighed to herself. "I just have to go in calm…"

"You say something, white hair lady?" Froth turned around to Ethel.

"Oh, it was nothing, don't worry about it." Ethel quickly smiled back at Froth before returning her gaze towards the Loser Lounge.

Gwynnis narrowed her eyes at Ethel.

Cochrane narrowed his eyes at Gwynnis.

Froth narrowed his eyes because sand kept getting in them.

* * *

_Camera Focus: Dune Buggy 5_

_Contestant(s): Joy, Karen, Morren, Vethrian_

Joy was dressed in unassuming grey, and her long blonde hair was held back by a black headband. She paid no attention to anything at all as the buggy rolled up to the Loser Lounge.

"Ah, we're finally arriving." Vethrian noted, twiddling his own long blonde hair as he did so.

"It's about time!" Morren complained as he pushed in large circular glasses, his brown hair frazzled by the ride over. "I don't know how much more of this heat I can stand!"

"With an attitude like that, I don't know how much more of the competition you'll be around for." Karen snarked as she clutched her flute case. She turned her head of short brown hair towards Vethrian and locked his golden eyes with her hazel ones. "You there, what do you make of this? There are 22 contestants this season, but only 5 buggies transporting 20 of us. What makes the last two contestants among us so special?"

"I had noticed that as well." Vethrian nodded. "I personally theorize-"

"Nothing." Joy sighed, in a complete monotone.

"I beg your pardon?" Vethrian looked at Joy quizzically, as did Karen.

Joy rolled her eyes.

"Nothing makes them special." She explained.

* * *

_Camera Focus: Loser Lounge_

_Contestant(s): Cerice, Cochrane, Court, Dianne, Ethel, Freddie, Froth, Glo(Special Arrival), Gwynnis, Haywood, Joy, Kaiser, Karen, Mizu(Special Arrival), Morren, Omar, Palmer, Saki, Sara, Sienna, Sylvia, Vethrian_

"Welcome, campers!" Chris announced.

"Thank you!" Froth quickly replied before Chris was even done talking.

"To Total Drama Crios Cath: Hud Hynafol! Or just Total Drama: Hud Hynafol if you don't care about the trilogy you belong to! Glad you all made it safely over here in the dune buggies. Our last two players should be arriving...now!"

He pointed towards the sky as a police chopper flew overhead and two figures jumped out of it before deploying parachutes.

"Hey Mizu, hey Glo!" Chris called through a megaphone. "You're a few seconds late so if you could try to land close by, that'd be nice!"

"So…" Glo, a girl with long satin blonde curls that could barely fit in her helmet turned towards the other jumper, her royal blue eyes peering through her goggles. "You're the Mizu from the accepted cast list? I recognize you from the news a couple weeks ago. You're a con artist!"

"The very same!" Mizu proudly replied, his ocean blue eyes scanning Glo as if to determine her level of trustworthiness. "What I want to know is why you also needed a police escort."

"Now Mizu, I would not say I needed an escort!" Glo began to giggle. "I just had a feeling it was you when I saw your name on the cast list so I asked specifically to also arrive this way, to verify things."

"The game hasn't even started yet and you're already sizing me up!" Mizu laughed. "Should I be worried?"  
"Oh, not at all, it all depends on how you play!"

"Well then, it was nice to meet you, and good luck to you Glo, you mysterious cutie."

"Aww, you'll make me blush. Good luck to you as well, Mister Con Artist."

After Glo and Mizu had landed and united with the rest of the cast, revealing their bright pink dress and red checkered suit respectively as their outfits, Chris finally began to go over things.

"Great, now that everyone is here...congratulations! Total Drama Hud Hynafol has officially begun!"

The contestants all clapped, save for Sarah, who crossed her arms impatiently, Joy, who just stared on blankly, and Sienna, who was standing right next to Haywood, but was still asleep.

"This area that we're in right now, is the Loser Lounge! Let's hope you don't end up coming back here, eh? In any case, during this season, you will be living in two teams of 11! One team will have six boys and five girls, the other will have six girls and five boys! So, Mizu, Glo, our parachute pair, could you each stand on one of those mats over there?" He motioned to a large purple circular mat, and a similar mat that was orange in color.

"I'll take orange." Glo decided. "My favorite color after all."

"Oh? Why is that?" Mizu asked as he stepped towards the purple mat.

"Because it's directly across from blue in the color wheel." Glo replied as though that explained everything.

"Is that a dig at my blue hair and eyes?"  
"No, not everything is about _you_ Mizu, sheesh" Glo jokingly laughed back. "But seriously, don't worry about why certain colors are my favorite, worry about how I'm about to take all the best people onto this mat!"

"We'll see about that!" Mizu gave another laugh in response. "Chris, who gets first dibs?"

"Uhhh…" Chris looked through a clipboard that an intern held in front of him. "Says here that Glo applied to be on the show first...so Mizu, as someone who was accepted later, you can have first pick. One of the ladies."

"Well there goes the boys vs girls theme I was hoping for." Mizu laughed as he looked over his choices.

"You. Girl in the hakama. You look like you know what you're about."

"Heck yeah!" Saki gave a quick cheer. "First pick! And yes, I _do_ know what I'm about."

"In that case…" Glo mused as Saki joined Mizu on the purple mat. "You there, Indiana Jones wannabe."

"Me?" Palmer pointed to himself, surprised.

"Yeah, you. Don't make me regret my decision so quickly. I thought a person in an explorer's get up like you would be more confident. Venture into the unknown and whatnot."

"Hey now, I'm just surprised you choose me over-"

"You there!" Saki pointed at Haywood. "Tall, tan, and muscular. You're with us."

"Well, who do you suppose we pick from the women to replace him?" Glo smiled at Palmer.

"Country clothed redhead." He pointed to Dianne, who cheerfully trotted over to the orange mat.

"Glad ta' be workin' with y'all, partners!" She caught her fist and delivered a confident smile.

"Alright big guy…" Mizu looked up at Haywood. "Your turn to pick. Gotta be a lady."

"_She_ shall join our clan." Haywood pointed at Sylvia, who was still fanning herself. It seemed to catch her off guard.

"_Me_? You sure you don't want to pick literally anyone else first?"

Haywood nodded.

Sylvia shrugged. "Alright then, I guess."

"I'll take you!" Dianne pointed at Kaiser. "Friendly dude from my Dune Buggy!"

"Ah, an excellent decision!" Kaiser nodded. "You shan't regret it."

"Hmm…" Sylvia looked over her options. "Curly fries" she pointed at Court, "you seem full of energy, get on up here."

"Aw, hell yeah!" Court excitedly rushed to the purple mat.

"Bun hair woman." Kaiser pointed at Gwynnis. "You're prepared for a challenge already. I bet we'd love efficiency like that on our team."

"Yeah, yeah." Gwynnis rolled her eyes as she joined the orange mat.

"Hey, pretty face from my Dune Buggy!" Court gestured to Cerice. "Come join us here on team Purple!"

"Awwww…" Cerice smiled as she put her hands over her heart before waltzing onto the mat.

"Dreadlocks, you were also in that buggy, weren't you?" Gwynnis asked Omar. "The one with those two and hakama chick."

"I was…" Omar replied.

"Then you're coming with us."

"And you, tall guy with hair longer than mine." Cerice pointed at Vethrian. "You can join _our_ team."

"Of course." Vethrian gave a curt nod before heading over to the purple mat with purpose.

"Girl with white hair." Omar pointed at Ethel. "I pick you."

"Oh finally." Ethel sighed with relief. "Thought I might be last picked for a second there."

"Flute girl." Vethrian pointed at Karen. "Join us."

"Fine, whatever." Karen shrugged.

"You there, blonde man from my Dune Buggy. Consider yourself chosen." Ethel pointed at Cochrane.

"Gladly." Cochrane bowed before stepping up to the orange mat. "I'll serve this team faithfully."

"Whoa now…" Glo stepped up to Cochrane. "That sounds an awful lot like an absolute you just said unironically."

"Well, I don't intend to hinder the team in any way, in fact, I intend to help out to the best of my ability."

"Then say that instead." Glo cautioned.

"Hey, lay off of him." Ethel defended Cochrane. "He's not your enemy."

"Yet~" Glo winked knowingly.

"In _any_ case…" Karen decided to move on with the team choosing. "Rags. Get up here."

"R-really?" Froth's eyes lit up before he rushed up to the purple mat and jumped into Karen's arms.

"Ummmm…." The musician was flustered as she held Froth above the ground. "I'm going to put you down now, okay?"

"Uh, please don't kill me?" Froth asked through inflection.

"I mean I'm going to set you down on the mat, dumbass…" Karen set Froth down on the mat.

"In that case, I suppose we shall take the girl in the grey clothing."

"Your funeral." Joy muttered as she joined the orange mat.

"Say something?"

"Yurr foomoh" Joy announced as she bit down on her thumb. Her eyes then darted to Glo.

"Ma moh oo oo mur"

"Huh?" Glo tilted her head.

"Uba" Joy extended her eyelids but kept her thumb in her mouth. It was now bleeding.

"What a pick you were…" Glo crossed her arms and shook her head as though she was marvelling at the mess of a three-year-old child.

"I want sleeping beauty!" Froth pointed to a sleeping Sienna. "I didn't know there would be DISNEY PRINCESSES at this summer camp!"

"H-huh?" Sienna woke up.

"Purple mat, Sienna." Chris announced.

"Oh! So sorry! Of course!" She headed to the purple mat. "Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long."

"Not at all, Aurora!" Froth looked up at Sienna with twinkles in his eyes.

"My name is Sienna, actually."

"Hello, I am Froth!" Froth replied, keeping his same amount of excitement. "I am going to have so much fun at this summer camp!"

"It's the middle of October though!" Sienna laughed.

"Then it'll be a HALLOWEEN SUMMER CAMP!" Froth somehow got even more excited.

"I'll take the other short guy, I guess." Joy pointed at Freddie.

"Hey now, you just took the _better_ short guy. Master chef here. You're welcome in advance."

"In that case…" Chris announced. "Morren, head to Mizu's team, Sara, you head to Glo's."

"But!" Morren chirped. "But _I_ want to be on the orange team!"

"I _don't_ want to be on the orange team!" Sara joined in. "I already put up with those three on the Buggy ride over here" She pointed to Diane, Palmer, and Kaiser. "I don't want to have to put up with them any more than I have to."

"Come onnnn…" Morren whined. "Put me on Orange, put me on Orange!"

"Team decisions are _final_." Chris pushed a begging Morren towards the purple mat.

"Now, Mizu, Saki, Haywood, Sylvia, Court, Cerice, Vethrian, Karen, Froth, Sienna, and _Morren_, you will henceforth be known as The Purple Prophets!"

He turned to the others on the orange mat.

"Glo, Palmer, Diane, Kaiser, Gwynnis, Omar, Ethel, Cochrane, Joy, Freddie, and _Sara_. You are now The Orange Oracles!"

* * *

Confessional: Mizu: The Purple Prophets

"So, I know how it might look to some Total Drama buffs at home. Con artist, mysterious entrance, etc. But I assure you, I'm _not_ a bad guy. Though I suppose that's exactly what a bad guy would say, huh?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Gwynnis: The Orange Oracles

"Alright, so now that I've got my team, the only thing left to do is _run_ it."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Saki: The Purple Prophets

"Our team is _stacked_! I mean did you _see_ that Haywood guy I picked? He's _huuuuge_! And with myself, Cerice, and Syliva...well, I don't wanna throw too much shade, but let's just say I hope the Oracles chose some really smart people, because we have them beat for strength and looks."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Cochrane: The Orange Oracles

"Despite what that Glo girl might think, I _am_ quite loyal, and will serve this team to the best of my ability. We'll have to share a camp now after all, which means we better start to get along like family."

End Confessional

* * *

"Now that everyone is in their teams…" Chris smiled as he sat down at a table with a crystal ball and 22 face-down tarot cards scattered around him. "It's time for the big twist this season! Each one of you will come up here and grab a tarot card. You will read it to yourself first, and you will show it to no one. On each card is a power that only you may use, and only once during the entire game at that. Meanwhile, there is also an extra rule that only you have to follow, for the entirety of your tenure on this show. You may never show your tarot card to another contestant, so you'll have to take your friends on faith that they're being honest about their cards. The only time anyone shows their card at all is when they are invoking their card's power. Now, everyone come up here and grab a tarot card! Let destiny decide your fate in this game!"

After everyone had received their cards, Court frowned. "I have The World." He announced half-heartedly.

* * *

Confessional: Court: The Purple Prophets

"So apparently after that little announcement, I'm restricted to only communicating with my fellow players through somatic gestures. No verbal communication or even written correspondence. That said...I'm in _love _with its power. But I'll save that for much much later...when it would make the story _most_ interesting."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Glo: The Orange Oracles

"My card, all things considered, isn't nearly as bad as its name implies. Though I'll note it hinders my communication and trustworthiness, which is why I guess it's a good thing the other contestants already know about my fondness for being absolutely certain that what I say or hear is irrevocably true. My first order of business will be to look over my own team. Anyone who has a card that stunts their ability to communicate or form bonds with people likely has a card with a power that can disrupt the game dramatically. I happen to believe this card, Death, can be considered one of them, and I'd _also_ like to learn if any cards have investigative abilities. Seeing another player's confessionals, for instance, sounds incredibly powerful, so if I find someone who I believe has a power like that...well, I can't say yet whether I'd want to ally myself with them or get rid of them right away, but they would _certainly_ have the majority of my attention outside of challenges."

End Confessional

* * *

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me…" Sara groaned as she looked up from her card at Kaiser, who momentarily took a break from reading his own to look back at her.

"I'm sorry?" He cocked his head curiously. "You say something?"

"Nothing I'd care to repeat to _you_." Sara spat in disgust.

* * *

Confessional: Kaiser: The Orange Oracles

"She better watch her tone, or she's going to be the first one voted off this team!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Sara: The Orange Oracles

"So...I'm not allowed to vote for the first person I look at after reading this card until one of us is eliminated, and that person just happened to be the silver haired guy from my Dune Buggy? WHY? And in return for putting up with that I get the ability to give someone _else _Immunity! This card was made for a selfless idiot, not for me. 'Destiny' my ass, Chris."

End Confessional

* * *

"And with all the cards decided…" Chris smiled. "Time for the two teams to get a move on to their campsites. Your first challenge is tomorrow after all, so you might want to use this time to get to know each other, ahahuh."

"Excuse me, but where _are_ the campsites precisely?" Ethel asked as politely as she could. "I don't believe we ever caught them."

"Well Ethel, the teams are allowed to camp wherever they want!" Chris looked over the players. "Even in a previous season's team's campsite if you guys are feeling lazy! The only real rule is that the teams have to camp together _as_ teams."

"So I really am stuck with these people." Sara groaned.

"If that is the case, may I make a suggestion?" Omar turned to Glo. "I'd prefer to go somewhere where geological features are easily ascertainable."

"Sounds like we're heading northeast then!" Glo pointed. "To the northern Glas Woods and the southern Cloc Mountain Range!"

"Woah, woah woah…" Gwynnis stepped up to Glo. "I don't know who you think you are-"

"I'm Glo." Glo responded with a shit eating grin, angering Gwynnis further.

"But _I_ am the leader of this team, without question."

* * *

Confessional: Gwynnis: The Orange Oracles

"Because if anyone _else_ is the leader, then thanks to this card, they're going to make me do any number of bullshit tasks and I would like to avoid lowering myself to these pitiful teammates of mine as much as possible."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey, if you want to be the team leader, I'll give you a chance at it." Glo shrugged. "Where are we going to camp first?"

Gwynnis went silent.

"The...The location you specified is fine, I suppose." Gwynnis huffed before heading off towards the northeast.

"Has she…" Kaiser wondered as he walked up to both Omar and Glo with his right hand tied behind his back. "Has she not seen the previous seasons?"

"Wow, your card must have a great power if its rule made you do _that_." Omar noticed Kaiser's bound arm.

"Oh, yeah, I do like the power. Not a big fan of the rule, but I'm even less of a fan of being eliminated for breaking it."

* * *

Confessional: Kaiser: The Orange Oracles

"With all that said, I do enjoy my card's power. I can give a nice middle finger to anyone who tries to force me into their schemes through use of their powers."

End Confessional

* * *

"Well...if they are heading northeast…" Vethrian decided. "Perhaps we should head southwest, just to make sure we won't run into each other before the challenge starts. It will allow us to bond more closely as a team."

"But there's no _shade_ in the Ceol Fields…" Morren complained.

"Did you not hear Chris?" Mizu quirked a brow. "He said we could squat in older teams' shelters, and I happen to remember that the Cyfrwys Clan just last season made shelter mounds in the lower Ceol Fields. Not to mention Ffydd and Ebisu both had camps in the Cailleach Bog."

"Sure, but I'm not entirely on board with signing off on the idea of someone who needed a police escort to the show." Karen crossed her arms, eyeing Mizu suspiciously.

"Don't be like that, it was just a couple counts of identity theft."

"_Identity theft?_" Sylvia gasped. "Mizu thats-..." She remembered her card. "That's wonderful." She sighed. "I'm so proud that I'm the same team as you."

* * *

Confessional: Sylvia: The Purple Prophets

"So, unless I'm in this confessional or playing my..._okay_...power...I have to lie, like, all the time. I do not condone identity theft, like at all."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Morren: The Purple Prophets

"Maaaaaaan, my card is just the absolute worst one, hands down. I get to know all the other card powers, but I can't communicate what they are to _anyone_? How is that fair? How is that at all fair? I should be able to spread the information around Chris! This card is the worst!"

End Confessional

* * *

"You...shouldn't be proud." Mizu shrugged. "It was a bad, wrong thing, and I'm doing time for it. I only recently got parole privileges and that intern following me around-" Mizu pointed to the camera, "She's my parole officer. So yeah, you don't have to worry about what I did in the past. Instead we should worry about who has what card. Sylvia clearly has to lie all the time, so there's one mystery solved. Hey Sylvia, what card do you definitely _not_ have?"

"I uh, definitely _don't_ have the Hierophant!" Sylvia smiled, relieved that someone found a loophole to help her share the correct information.

"Nooo!" Morren whined nasally. "I'm not allowed to talk about this, why should the rest of you be allowed to?"

"That's simply the card you received." Haywood tried to comfort him. "I myself don't like my own card."

"Well if I can't talk about them, none of you guys can either." Morren decided.

"In that case…" Cerice giggled as she hooked her arm through a pleasantly surprised Court's and used her other to point southwest. "Let's just head out to our camp and get ourselves comfy~!"

* * *

Confessional: Court: The Purple Prophets

"Oh, I'd _love_ to get comfy with her."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Cerice: The Purple Prophets

"So, like, my votes don't count unless I'm immune, and that's super lame. Thankfully, with the exception of Froth and Morren, all the boys on this team are both cute, and teeming with tiny insecurities that aren't hard to pick up on if you know where to look~. I think I'll be able to *ahem* _convince_ a few of them to vote my way."

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Lower Ceol Fields(Purple Prophets Temporary Campsite)_

_Contestant(s): Cerice, Haywood, Morren, Saki_

"This? _This_ is our campsite?" Morren complained as he, Saki, Cerice, and Haywood stayed behind while the other members of the Purple Prophets fanned out around the area.

"Oh, don't be a baby." Saki snickered as she looked throughout the six grass mound shelters. "There's enough room in these for two people each so-"

"I don't wanna bunk with anyone though!"

"Then you can sleep in the sixth one by yourself." Saki shrugged.

"N-no, don't you guys leave me alone!"

"Speaking of not being left alone…" Cerice walked some fingers up Haywood's chest. "Why don't you and I bunk together, big guy~?"

"I uhh…" Haywood went red as he looked desperately for a distraction. "I think it would be inappropriate for such a fine young lady as yourself to, uh, lower yourself to my level."

"Ohhh, I can go low~" Cerice hummed as her lips widened into a smile. "I don't mind at all, you know."

* * *

Confessional: Haywood: The Purple Prophets

"I mind! I mind so much! It's not that I'd be opposed to what she's offering either but...look...at the risk of losing all credibility, I'm a Pamesi. Yes. I'm related to _that_ Pamesi. Had he made it just one week further on Zero Sum, I'd have been the one to visit him as a family member. Fraternal twins, you see. I'm the older one, and let me put your fears at ease, all Pamesis are cunning and clever, but we are not all villainous thieves. I'm here to restore honor to our family name. That said...we do share a very, _very_ similar weakness...I do not handle flirts confidently, and girls like Cerice or Sylvia can eat me up if I let my guard down. That's the one way I refuse to lose this game. I will not let a pretty face ruin me the way one ruined my brother."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Morren: The Purple Prophets

"Why isn't anyone listening to me that this place is awful? We're totally not going to get all the resources we need here, we need to go get somewhere with more shade readily available and where the air quality is windier and not as flat and dull! Come onnnn guys, work with me heeeereee…"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Saki: The Purple Prophets

"Gotta say, my card is alright. I have to be the last one to leave camp every morning though, and that sort of irks me because if the way Cerice acts around every guy that isn't Morren or Froth is any way to go by, at least two people everyday are going to be sleeping pretty late into the morning, and I do _not_ want to have to be the girl to go in and get them only to see something she rather wouldn't."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Cerice: The Purple Prophets

"Alright, so far, I can say with a pretty good degree of confidence that Court and Haywood are easy marks. Froth and Morren I won't even attempt because I'm not a dumb bitch who hates herself. Vethrian and Mizu though, those two will be my real challenges...I look forward to adding them to my little reverse harem as well~."

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Glas Woods(Orange Oracles Temporary Campsite)_

_Contestant(s): Ethel, Freddie, Gwynnis, Palmer_

"Oh wow, these conifer huts are something else!" Palmer exclaimed as Gwynnis led him, Ethel, and Freddie throughout the campsite. "Each one is big enough for two people so we can divvy up the huts to groups of two, and someone can just have that last one to themselves."

"Me." Freddie raised his hand. "Dibs."

"You can't just call dibs." Ethel shook her head. "We should all group together and have a discussion about-"

"Hey Gwynnis, will you please let me use the hut?" Freddie quickly asked.

"Oh, uh, s-sure." Gwynnis replied through gritted teeth.

"Wow." Palmer smirked as Ethel giggled. "That response couldn't have been more strained. Way to give away your rule like that."

"You don't even know my rule." Gwynnis rolled her eyes.

"Hey Gwynnis, will you please pinch yourself?" Palmer grinned.

"I hate you." Gwynnis narrowed her eyes at Palmer as she pinched her arm until she winced in pain. "And you stop laughing, Snow Woman!" She glared at a giggling Ethel.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Ethel kept a hand to her mouth to hide her wide smile. "But, that _is_ karma for you."

* * *

Confessional: Gwynnis: The Orange Oracles

"Oh, I'll show you karma, you fucking rich bitch!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Freddie: The Orange Oracles

"So Gwynnis has to do whatever we ask of her huh? Sounds like a fun little rule to exploit the heck out of! She's definitely among the least popular of us here."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Palmer: The Orange Oracles

"As fun as this little moment is, I can never be too careful in this game. If anything, I really _really_ need to learn everyone else's card and their rules as fast as I can because my own card...it ain't so great on its own."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Ethel: The Orange Oracles

"Okay so, fuck that Gwynnis *BEEP*. I'd love to say that to her face, obviously, but I'm sure you can guess by now that it's my card that keeps me from saying that to her directly. And honestly? The power isn't worth it. I won't need the power, and if I _did_, then I'm not sure I'd even try to use it. It goes against my principles."

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Cailleach Bog_

_Contestant(s): Court, Karen, Mizu, Vethrian_

"Alright!" Mizu clapped his hands together as he, Court, Karen, and Vethrian all sat around in a treetop shelter constructed by the Ffydd Clan in the previous season. "We all know Court can only talk through body language, Karen, I assume you can talk however you want?"

"I can also stay silent, so don't ask any questions that make me want to leave." She warned.

"It's the same for myself." Vethrian nodded. "My verbal communication has not been impaired in any way."

"Good, same here." Mizu nodded. "But, like Court and Sylvia, we should be on the lookout for players who have limits on communication, because their cards are probably the most powerful in terms of powers."

Court put a finger to his nose and pointed at Mizu with a grin.

"Holy shit, he actually has a powerful power?" Karen was almost impressed.

Court nodded.

"So then…" Mizu turned to Karen. "What's your card's rule if it isn't stifling communication?"

"If I vote for someone, I have to keep voting for that person until they're eliminated." Karen shrugged. "Not a rule I'm too concerned with, I just have to be in the majority vote each time."

"You ought to be more concerned then." Mizu shrugged. "My card is The Star, and votes cast against me are doubled."

"Why would you tell her that?" Vethrian rose a brow, confused.

"Because I want an _alliance_ between the four of us, obviously." Mizu laughed. "Come on Vethrian, you're up next. What's your card's rule?"

"As a matter of fact, my card's rule is that I must participate in all challenges-"

"Yeah, I'm a con artist by trade," Mizu interrupted him. "So I find it all too amusing you thought you could lie to me."

Vethrian sighed. "Sorry for trying to play my card close to my chest, but I'm not about to fully trust anyone I've just met, least of all a self-admitted con artist."

"That's fair." Mizu shrugged. "But you could have started with that you know."

"Hm." Vethrian nodded. "I'm simply wary of giving any one player too much knowledge. My apologies."

* * *

Confessional: Vethrian: The Purple Prophets

"I do not trust the con artist. I do not trust the silent man with curls, Court. I barely even trust that musician despite the fact that we were in a dune buggy together. No, I will not give out any of my closest information before I've given these other players a careful analysis. I suggest to everyone watching at home that if they ever find themselves in a similar position, they do the same."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Karen: The Purple Prophets

"So far...I could really do without Morren, Froth, or Sienna, because one does nothing but complain, the other has the mentality of an eight year old child, and the final one spends too much time asleep that I'm worried it will become a liability for the rest of us. For now, I'll just do my best to not ruffle any feathers, but the second someone ruffles mine, I'm not holding back."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Court: The Purple Prophets

"Now, perhaps in anyone else's hands, this card's rule would be the worst thing in the world, but _I_ am Court Xeres, professional storyteller! I know my way around a game of charades, and I've never underestimated the power of body language! And now I seem to already have myself a temporary starting alliance, good. However, my goal isn't like the others here. I'm not in it to win it, I'm here to make sure a good story is told, even if my own reputation or game suffers for it. But before I can do that, I need to find my hero...and my villain. And in between those searches, perhaps Cerice can warm my shelter, hehe."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Mizu: The Purple Prophets

"Okay, Vethrian is a standoffish sort, noted. However...should I use my own card's power on him? Hmm...I'm unsure...I know Glo will be one of them at least. Not many people have the police connections to get themselves a ride in my escort chopper. The other though...I don't know if I'll want it to be Vethrian...I'd much rather it be someone I truly _truly_ want to know more about. Hrm."

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Cloc Mountain Range_

_Contestant(s): Cochrane, Dianne, Omar, Sara_

"Oooh, it sure is cold up here ain't it?" Dianne shivered as she, Cochrane, Omar, and Sara arrived at a frozen lake in the Cloc Mountain Range.

"Oh _really_?" Sara asked, sarcastically. "I had _no_ idea."

"That's enough out of you." Cochrane rose a hand. "Omar, we're near the base of one of the mountains, is this good?"

"It should be fine, thank you very much." Omar nodded. "Now I can set up my equipment and run some tests on how old this island is."

"And how long is that supposed to take?" Sara rolled her eyes.

"Probably a couple weeks at least, maybe more. I have a lot of research to conduct up here."

"And it's not going to help us in any conceivable way, so why are we even indulging you in it?" Sara grumbled.

"Because he is our teammate!" Cochrane stood up to her. "And teammates help each other out!"

"Forget this." Sara scoffed. "I'm heading back to camp."

* * *

Confessional: Omar: The Orange Oracles

"Whatever Sara thinks of my research is of no consequence, but I do what it made clear that what I'm doing here is strictly for my own edification, and is not a priority. Crios Cath has many exciting geographical features, but my first priority is still winning this game!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Dianne: The Orange Oracles

"That Sara girl sure does have a bit of a rebel streak to her, but I'd argue that before she goes runnin' her mouth off on the rest o' us, she needs to put in enough work to be considered a team player. Back on the ranch, if you don't do your chores, you don't earn a full plate. Simple as that."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Cochrane: The Orange Oracles

"First Gwynnis, then Glo, and now Sara. This whole team is full of women who seem to be looking for any excuse to just betray the group for their own gains, or to cause conflict where there doesn't need to be. It's going to be hard keeping an eye on all of them, that's for sure, but I do have a certain ability I could use to know what each one of them is really thinking, if I ever felt the need to use it."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Sara: The Orange Oracles

"This whole team is just a bunch of dead weight, and somehow, _some fucking how_, I've been forbidden from voting the freaking soldier with the _bound arm_ off or else I'm eliminated to. Ugh, this is just...I hate this so much. We better not lose the first fucking challenge or I'm going to have some sort of aneurysm."

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Lower Ceol Fields_

_Contestant(s): Froth, Sienna, Sylvia_

"GOOD MORNING AURORA AND ESMERALDA!" Froth called to Sienna and Sylvia as they walked along a riverbank to see him already sitting there with a makeshift fishing rod, waiting for a bite.

"Good morning, Froth." Sienna giggled slightly.

"Good night, Froth." Sylvia smiled.

"Oh, it's bedtime already?" Froth asked, his eyes wide.

"No, nonononono!" Sienna and Sylvia both rushed up to him. "Sylvia has to lie as part of her card, remember?"

"Oh, that's sad. Gypsies shouldn't be forced to lie so-"

* * *

Confessional: Sylvia: The Purple Prophets

"I understand my outfit is that of a belly dancer, so it might make him think of me as that Disney character he called me by earlier, but come on, to call a girl with darker skin a gypsy? That's just plain rude. I'd be madder if he wasn't clearly missing a couple screws."

End Confessional

* * *

"Froth, it's fine." Sienna patted him on the shoulder. "What are you doing? Fishing?"

"Yes!" Froth replied. "I can always catch a fish! I just need to wait."

"This is all very exciting to me…" Sylvia tapped Sienna on the shoulder. "So I'm not going to head back to camp where everyone else is."

"Ahhh, got it." Sienna nodded with a smile.

"Bye bye gypsy woman!" Froth called after Sylvia who rolled her eyes with a grin as she left.

* * *

Confessional: Froth: The Purple Prophets

"Seriously, I had no idea that this summer camp was DISNEY THEMED! We have Ariel…"

A headshot of Cerise appears.

"We have Mulan…"

A headshot of Saki appears.

"We have Aurora and Esmeralda…"

Headshots of Sienna and Sylvia appear.

"Not to mention we also have Aladdin and Tarzan!"

Headshots of Mizu and Haywood appear.

"So many Disney characters! But I want to be on the team with the TWO RAPUNZELS!"

Headshots of Glo and Joy appear.

"Oh well. I heard when we're halfway through the camp we all start living together so I guess all I have to do is wait until then, and we'll all be best friends!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Sienna: The Purple Prophets

"How on earth these guys put me, the narcoleptic girl, in charge of looking after Froth is beyond me. I have trouble enough staying awake and going to sleep when I want to as it is! But, at the very least, he seems to have an attachment to me as one of the first people to talk to him, so I guess that's just the way the cookie crumbles."

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Glas Woods_

_Contestant(s): Glo, Joy, Kaiser_

"Alright, Glo, how's your spear?" Kaiser walked up to Glo, his right arm still bound behind his back while his left used a spear of his own design as a bit of a walking stick.

"Wooden and makeshift." Glo answered very matter of factly.

"And Joy how are...yours?" Kaiser turned to see that Joy had disappeared from his lesson, leaving the various components in a pile that had been topped with blood drops, likely from her own bitten finger.

"Joy?" Kaiser called out.

He turned to Glo.

"Did you see her get up and leave?"

"No, I've been focusing on creating a spear. Not sure how you were able to do it with a single hand."

"Practice." Kaiser replied very matter of factly.

Glo smiled. "Touche, good sir. Anyways-..." She stood herself up.

"Joy?" She called out.

"Joy, where did you go?" Kaiser called.

"Exploring." Joy popped up right behind Kaiser, scaring the ever loving shit out of him as he jumped a full two feet into the air.

"Gah…" Kaiser set his spear down and put his left hand to his heart. "Don't _scare_ us like that."

"Joy, why didn't you say where you were going?" Glo crossed her arms as if she were scolding a misbehaving child.

Joy shrugged, keeping her deadpan expression.

"Because you'd follow me…"

She put her finger in her mouth.

"Ammu ma paa am mebo."

Glo and Kaiser gave each other, and Joy, extremely worried glances.

"Joy, is there anything going on in your life that you might want to talk about?" Kaiser hazarded guess.

"Yes." Joy replied, still in complete deadpan. "I recently auditioned for Total Drama."

"So you sent in your own audition? Which means you wanted to come play?" Glo asked, confused. "I'm just trying to keep everything truthful here."

"Oh." Joy sighed.

She turned around and began to walk off into the woods.

"Joy, where are you going?!" Kaiser asked as he began to follow her.

"Challenge." Joy shrugged without turning around.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" Chris called from a chopper overhead. "Good morning! Please make your way north to the coast off of the Neart Highlands for your first immunity challenge!"

* * *

Confessional: Kaiser: The Orange Oracles

"Now that...that was a saved by the bell situation if ever I've seen one."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Glo: The Orange Oracles

"There's something in me that doesn't have an ounce of trust in Joy and what she's up to, but there's another something in me that really _really_ wants to hang out with her and find out what her _deal_ is. And there's _another _another something in me that kind of wants to actually be friends with her. But that chopper call out was impressive. She even started walking north before anyone said anything. She's a clever one, and I'm certainly not about to underestimate her."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Joy: The Orange Oracles

"Chris _said_ the challenge would take place in the morning, so I went with it. The direction? Meh, I was just walking. I just didn't want to talk to Glo any more. Too intrusive. Too cocky. Reminds me of another player from a couple seasons ago. But I guess I wonder what her card is."

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Neart Coast_

_Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Welcome to Hud Hynafol's first immunity challenge!" Chris announced as both the Purple Prophets and Orange Oracles congregated on the beach below the rocky cliffs of the island. "While it's still low tide, we've decided to go ahead and give the twenty-two of you a nice challenge in the ocean!"

"Yes! I love swimming as a camp activity!" Froth cheered.

"Oooh, I just recently bought a new swimsuit too~!" Cerice softly clapped her hands repeatedly.

"Question, Chris." Glo's hand rocketed up. "Say a card's rule hinders challenge performance, would that rule be placed on hold or are you serious when you say that the rule must always be followed?"

"Dead serious, Glo." Chris shot her the double guns. "If anyone has a card that they'd have to break the rule of to compete in a challenge, well, they probably are better off not competing."

"Instead of asking about the _cards_," Gwynnis rolled her eyes at Glo. "Let's instead ask about the challenge, specifically what it is."

"The challenge…" Chris gestured past the teams towards two large wooden rafts carrying what appeared to be metal braziers, filled with coal and seemingly covered in oil that ran along a similar metal gutter which split in two near the end of the raft.

"Is to transport your team's raft through the waters, grab your torches and the keys attached to each one of them, light the oil from the front end of the rafts, and unlock the barriers so that the flames eventually wind up reaching your brazier, before the player at the very end of your raft grabs their own torch and runs ashore to light a signal fire with the flame from your raft! First team to have their signal fire lit wins invincibility, and the team that loses _will_ send someone home later tonight!"

"We have to go in the ocean?!" Morren whined. "But it's already _autumn_!"

"Which is why we have to do this one lickity split!" Chris chuckled back. "We've been climbing our way back to the top of the ratings list and we don't want any sort of lawsuit to bring us down now!"

"Let's simply perform to our fullest." Haywood gave a nod with crossed arms. "I for one am eager to see what everyone is capable of."

"If there are no more questions…" Chris smiled at the teams. "Then we'll get started! Orange Oracles, Purple Prophets, decide who will operate which section of the raft, and get ready out there!"

* * *

_Challenge: Let The Games Begin_

_The Rules: Teams must maneuver a raft carrying a brazier through the ocean water, collecting torches and keys along the way to help light the raft until the brazier itself is lit up, and which point, the player in the back of the raft takes their empty torch, grabs fire from the brazier, and runs ashore to light their signal fire. The first team to have their signal fire lit wins immunity, sending the other team to the first Tine Naofa Bonfire Ceremony._

_The Purple Prophets: _

_Front left: Vethrian_

_Front right: Mizu_

_Midsection 1 (left side): Court_

_Midsection 2 (right side): Karen_

_Midsection 3 (left side): Cerice_

_Midsection 4 (right side): Froth_

_Midsection 5 (left side): Sienna_

_Midsection 6 (right side): Haywood_

_Midsection 7 (left side): Sylvia_

_Midsection 8 (right side): Morren_

_Rear: Saki_

_The Orange Oracles: _

_Front left: Ethel_

_Front right: Gwynnis_

_Midsection 1 (left side): Omar_

_Midsection 2 (right side): Palmer_

_Midsection 3 (left side): Cochrane_

_Midsection 4 (right side): Freddie_

_Midsection 5 (left side): Kaiser_

_Midsection 6 (right side): Glo_

_Midsection 7 (left side): Dianne_

_Midsection 8 (right side): Sara_

_Rear: Joy_

* * *

_Location: Neart Coast (Low Tide) and Pacific Ocean_

_Contestant(s): All Remaining_

The Orange Oracles and Purple Prophets both raced through the water as Chef waved a large flag to start off the challenge.

Vethrian and Mizu both took an early lead for the Profits over Ethel and Gwynnis who seemed to have differing opinions on why their raft wasn't faring as well as the opposing team's raft.

"Stop pulling the raft towards your side!" Gwynnis snapped. "It's hard for me to reach!"

"We need to get mine first, it's closer to the starting line!" Ethel replied.

"Will you two just get a goddamn move on?" Sara shouted. "That curly haired kid is already making his way over to their third torch!"

Ethel and Gwynnis both gave each other curt nods and buried the hatchet just long enough to start getting a bit of a move on, though Omar still lagged behind Court, who helped the Purple Prophets move forward as he grabbed his torch.

The race was now between Palmer and a much further ahead Karen.

By the time Karen was done with her torch and key, Palmer was only around two thirds of the way toward his own.

* * *

Confessional: Ethel: The Orange Oracles

"Sooo, right off the bat this doesn't bode very well for us."

End Confessional

* * *

"Woo!" Cerice cheered as she began her own skip through the water.

Palmer finally reached his torch and key, and after he helped the flame move along the metal tunnel, Cochrane took over.

"Rahhh!" He charged forwards, gaining some respectable ground on the decidedly more petite Cerice, but the Prophets still held the lead.

"Got it~!" She sang sweet-songily as she lit and unlocked her section of tunnel.

"Got it!" Cochrane announced as Froth began to doggy paddle in the shallow water.

"Froth, what are you doing?" Haywood inquired.

"It's _swim_ time, come on guys, none of you are swimming." Froth answered as though he was the only one making any sense.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Karen rolled her eyes as Freddie gained on them.

"Alright." Hayeood sighed as he walked up behind Froth and picked him up. "We're not losing our lead because of this, let's go."

"Got it!" Both Froth and Freddie announced at roughly the same time, but the Prophets still held what small lead they had.

"And the Oracles are doing a fine job playing catch-up!" Chris announced. "But the Prophets remain in the lead by a hair!"

Kaiser looked over at who was next up for the Prophets, and his eyes lit up.

"Everyone! Full Speed!" He shouted to the Oracles as he put the rope he had been holding with his hand in his mouth and bit down on it.

The Oracles, upon hearing this soldier bark orders at them instinctively began to speed up, and Kaiser quickly grabbed the torch and key he needed as they passed by it, and with a flick of his wrist, tossed the keys onto his thumb finger before he lit and unlocked his section of the raft.

"HOLY *BLEEEP*!" Chris called out from the shoreline. "Kaiser has spirited the Oracles into the lead over the Prophets, who seem to be having trouble keeping Sienna upright!"

"Come on…" Cerice and Sylvia did their best to maneuver Sienna's body and get them their next torch and key, while most of the boys looked away from the girls' bodies pressing against each other.

* * *

Confessional: Haywood: The Purple Prophets

"I'm pretty sure I caught a nip slip at one point. But I'd much rather have caught one while _winning_."

End Confessional

* * *

"Finally!" Sylvia sighed as she and Cerice maneuvered Sienna's torch and key to help light and unlock her section of the raft.

"On it!" Haywood announced as he rushed after Glo, who was doing a great job at keeping Kaiser's pace and the Oracle's new lead over the Prophets.

"And Haywood is gaining on Glo, but it's not amounting to much as Glo has just lit her own section of the raft!" Chris announced from the shoreline.

"Aight', time to start bringin' these cattle home!" Dianne announced as she kept the pace of her previous two teammates.

"Got it!" Haywood announced as Dianne managed to reach her torch.

"Got it!" She cheered.

"And Sylvia is off!" Chris announced as Sylvia rushed down the water towards her torch, "But the Oracles are a full torch's length ahead now!"

"About fucking time something goes right." Sara grumbled as she and Sylvia kept even paces with each other.

"Got it!" They both announced as they lit their sections of their rafts.

"Come on, Morren!" Saki cheered from the back of the Prophets' raft. "You can do it, just pick up the pace!"

"There's no way I can catch up with her!" Morren pointed at Joy who was extremely leisurely walking her lit torch up towards her team's signal firewood. "It's impossible! We're just totally done for, and it's because they have that soldier guy on their team and we're left with a freaking _con artist_. How is that fair?"  
"Look!" Saki pointed. "She's _literally_ going slower than molasses, you can catch up, just move faster!"

Morren, almost defiantly, moved only the slightest bit faster.

Joy reached the beach with her torch and looked back towards the Prophets, who were still struggling.

"Joy, the fuck are you waiting for?" Gwynnis called out. "Light our damn signal fire!"

Joy set her lit torch in the sand and walked over to the Prophets' firewood.

"The hell is she doing?" Cochrane tried to shade his eyes from the sun so he could see.

"Joy, that's the wrong fire! Go back and light ours!" Palmer called.

Joy turned towards her team and posed in her vibrant pink bikini, though her face remained completely deadpan.

* * *

Confessional: Freddie: The Orange Oracles

"I mean, yeah, Joy, I guess you're kind of hot too, but when we said we wanted a fire, we wanted a _signal fire_. You know...to _win the challenge_!"

End Confessional

* * *

"And Joy is doing...I have no idea what!" Chris announced. "Morren and Saki _could_ pull out the win though!"

"Come on, Morren, she's taunting us, are we going to take that?" Saki tried to rally Morren once more.

"Hey, that's not fair! She can't do that!" Morren pointed at Joy and finally began to put in actual effort, He grabbed his torch and unlocked his section of the raft before lighting it and allowing the flames to finally light the brazier.

"Great!" Saki cheered. "Now to-"

She took her torch and dipped it into the flame only to see when she lifted her head that the Purple Prophets' signal firewood had been strewn about the beach.

Joy waved at the opposing team as she lit The Oracle's fire.

"THE ORANGE ORACLES WIN!" Chris announced from the shoreline. "Purple Prophets, this means that I'll be seeing you guys later tonight for this season's first ever Tine Naofa Bonfire Elimination Ceremony. If any of you are The High Priestess, now is when you'll need to cast your own vote. You aren't allowed to discuss who you voted for until after the elimination ceremony has been held. The rest of you, head back to your campsites, and Orange Oracles, congratulations on being safe...for now."

* * *

Confessional: Omar: The Orange Oracles

"What the actual heck did we just witness?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Sylvia: The Purple Prophets

"Well, we lost, big freaking shock there. Froth, Sienna, Morren, all three of them were huge liabilities. But the day isn't over yet. I guess we'll just have to see where the chips fall."

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Cloc Mountain Range_

_Contestant(s): Dianne, Ethel, Freddie, Glo, Gwynnis, Kaiser_

"Are we...intruding on something?" Freddie asked, as he Glo, and Dianne walked in to see Ethel and Gwynnis both heaping praise on Kaiser for his performance in the challenge despite his bound right arm.

"Don't care!" Glo cheered as she rushed up to Kaiser and tackled him in a hug. "Woo, we did it, hunting buddy!"

"H-hey, hands off him!" Gwynnis pushed Glo away. "He's clearly our team's most valuable asset and I don't want any tackle hugs ending up getting him injured."

"You really did perform incredibly well." Ethel smiled at Kaiser. "I can only imagine how much training you must have gone through to be able to perform like that."

"Thank you." Kaiser nodded back to Ethel with a smile.

"We, we intruded on something right?" Freddie asked Dianne, who shrugged.

"Beats me. I'm just happy we won our first challenge."

"Riiight?" Glo turned around. "It's such a nice feeling to start off the season with a victory!"

* * *

Confessional: Glo: The Orange Oracles

"Especially because the second we _lose_ a challenge, my game changes entirely, assuming I can make it past our elimination ceremony, which, thanks to Sara, I believe I have a relatively high chance of doing."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kaiser: The Orange Oracles

"I'm definitely sitting pretty right now, which is nice, but I _am_ a soldier, so I know that I can't let my guard down. Gwynnis is clearly just trying to cement herself as some sort of leader responsible for my performance, Ethel's been polite to everyone to the point I assume it's her rule, etc. etc. you get the idea. I enjoy the victory, but I'm not about to get complacent, not while there's still so much game left to go through."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Ethel: The Orange Oracles

"Kaiser? Kaiser's nice...not a big fan that our team's resident *BEEP* Gwynnis is trying to act like she owns him though, and Glo's tackle hug was certainly something that came out of nowhere and that she should be more careful of."

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Lower Ceol Fields_

_Contestant(s): Court, Karen, Morren, Sienna, Sylvia_

"Well, she's still asleep." Karen said as she came out to where Court was waiting for her.

Court began to gesture to Karen and pretended to write a name in the air before shrugging.

"Who do we vote for?" Karen correctly ascertained. "Well, to be perfectly frank, I'm not feeling too hot about Sleeping Beauty over there, but at the same time…" She looked over to where Morren and Sylvia were talking with each other and made sure to lean in so that neither would hear. "Mister Whines-A-Lot over there is getting on my nerves very quickly."

Court nodded in agreement.

* * *

Confessional: Court: The Purple Prophets

"Look, every single girl here is pretty hot if nothing else, and Sienna might fall asleep randomly, sure, but she's at least nice and easy to get along with. Morren on the other hand...I don't know what his problem is, but he's definitely not going to be helpful going forward, especially after that brilliant display of taunting that Joy handed us. I don't want to jinx anything, but I think I might have found myself a villain, now all I need is a hero, preferably from my own team this time."

End Confessional

* * *

"But there gonna vote me oooouuuut…" Morren whined to Sylvia. "And before they even give me a chance to prove myself. They're picking on me because I wear these big glasses, aren't they?"

* * *

Confessional: Sylvia: The Purple Prophets

"I can guarantee that's not why, but I'm sure it doesn't help, Morren."

End Confessional

* * *

"Yes." Sylvia rolled her eyes in a lie. "That's exactly why they pick on you."

"But!" Morren pointed into the air. "I'm super smart and they don't realize how good of a player I am! Because we're going to get rid of the ringleader of the bullies!"

"Who's the ringleader?" Sylvia had to hide a bit of a laugh.

"Mizu!" Morren announced. "He's tricking everyone into being mean to me, just like how he committed identity theft! He's a good con artist like that, but I'm one step ahead of him!"

"What a brilliant plan." Sylvia lied. "Two votes sending Mizu home from a team of eleven people."

"So come on Sylvia, the two of us, voting Mizu, it's perfect!" Morren chirped.

"Morren…" Sylvia sighed not sure if he picked up on the sarcasm. "How on earth are two votes going to be enough?"

"Just trust meeeee…" Morren whined. "No one else is trusting me, but they're all trusting the con artist...it's just not fair!"

"But how is two votes going to be enough though?" Sylvia asked again.

"I CAN'T SAY!" Morren shrieked. "AND EVEN IF I COULD NONE OF YOU WOULD BELIEVE ME!"

"Woah woah woah…" Sylvia put her hands on his shoulders and began to massage them to calm him down. "Alright. I promise then, I won't vote with you."

"Why did- Ohhhh…" Morren realized. "Good. About time."

* * *

Confessional: Sylvia: The Purple Prophets

"But only this once because my god was that experience the absolute worst."

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Cailleach Bog_

_Contestant(s): Cerice, Froth, Haywood, Mizu, Saki, Vethrian_

"Alright Saki, what are you thinking?" Mizu asked as he and Saki sat down to gather cranberries from one of the paddies left behind by Ebisu. "For me I think you know who I'm leaning between."

"Yeah, I hear it." Saki nodded. "Um...I'm not entirely sure to be honest. I know I definitely _like_ Sienna more, but man...the way Morren acted when I mentioned that Joy over on the other team was making fun of him. If we can convince him that they're doing that every challenge, we might actually see some nice effort come out of him. The problem is-"

"Yeah, the problem is the way he acts around camp. I get it." Mizu nodded. "But I think we're both resilient people. I'm honestly more concerned about Sienna's narcolepsy endangering her in some sort of extreme challenge."

"That's a real worry, yeah." Saki agreed.

Meanwhile, Haywood and Froth were both fishing from a mangrove root.

"So...Haywood…" Froth turned to Haywood innocently. "Who are you thinking of electing camp president?"

"That's...it's not that kind of election, Froth." Haywood sighed. "But since nothing on my card says I can't tell you what I'm thinking, then right now I feel like Sienna is out of her element, and so is Morren."

"Oh I s-FISH!" Froth shouted as he stopped midconversation to reel in a fish.

"You're very good at that. That's your third one since we started. I haven't got a single bite yet."

"I am very very good at fishing...writing things down...opening cans...and archery."

"Oh, my brother took archery classes growing up. Well, I say took...he mostly snuck into them and they taught him anyway."

"Does he also enjoy telling stories?"

"Of a...of a sort…" Haywood laughed.

"Wow." Froth stood up. "I never knew….that Tarzan had a brother! This changes everything about the movie!"

"Froth, I'm not-"

"It's okay, Tarzan." Froth put his arms around Haywood. "You. Will see. Your brother. Again!"

Haywood sighed and shook his head with a smile as he brought a hand up to pat Froth on the back. "T-thanks Froth." He kept himself from laughing at the ridiculous situation of it all.

Further down the bog, Cerice was working Vethrian over.

"Vethrian...you know you want to…" She had her arms wrapped together behind his neck as she pressed her body into his side.

"I-It is a flattering offer…" Vethrian was sweating bullets. "B-but I want to consider all options before-"

"Here's an option to consider~" Cerice whispered in his ear. "If you're having this much trouble against me, when I'm fully clothed, imagine how hard of a time you'll have when Sylvia starts doing the same thing. You know how accentuating her little costume is~...Come on...don't you want to take control?"

"Island gods help me…" Vethrian pleaded under his breath as Cerice began to pull his face toward hers.

"Vethrian?" Haywood's voice called.

"Shit." Cerice backed away and ran off into the bog.

"There he is, I found him!" Froth ran up to Vethrian.

"Oh...oh thank goodness…" Vethrian held a hand to his heart. "That was too close."

"What was?" Haywood asked.

Vethrian felt himself go a little red.

"I just, uh, nearly fell into the bog water and it would have ruined my clothes." Vethrian explained as he tried regaining his breath and senses.

* * *

Confessional: Cerice: The Purple Prophets

"Okay, so, Court, check, Haywood, check, Vethrian, check. It's too bad there wasn't enough time to probe Mizu, but I guess three out of four isn't bad. Now then, time to make sure Sylvia and other women like her can't steal these thralls away from me."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Vethrian: The Purple Prophets

"If Haywood and Froth hadn't come by when they did, I'd for sure have succumbed to some baser urges, and that is something I would much rather avoid. I doubt I have the time to drum up support against Cerice now since it's just about sundown, so I guess I really will have to start with Sylvia like that red woman said."

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Ionad Desert (Tine Naofa Bonfire Elimination Ceremony)_

_Contestant(s): Cerice, Court, Froth, Haywood, Karen, Mizu, Morren, Saki, Sienna, Sylvia, Vethrian_

"Welcome, Purple Prophets..." Chris announced as the Purple Prophets all sat around the Tine Naofa Bonfire. "To your first elimination ceremony. Sienna."

"Oh god." Sienna put her head in her hands.

"Looks like she already knows it's about the challenge, Chris." Saki gave a small laugh.

"Guys, I know, I'm sorry. It's narcolepsy though so I really can't help it sometimes."

"It does sort of make one wonder if she should even be here." Mizu nodded.

"Says the convicted felon." Karen snarked.

"Hey!" Mizu put a hand to his heart. "I'm on parole now. I'm a parolee."

"But still not at all trustworthy!" Morren quipped.

"If we want to talk untrustworthy, Morren…" Karen turned to face him. "Then let's take a look at the way you've been acting around camp and in the challenge. I'm way closer to voting you out than I am Mizu."

"And that's the problem with how persuasive he is that he's turned you guys against me like that!" Morren complained.

"Morren, the only person who might have turned anyone against you is you." Vethrian sighed.

"Court." Chris moved on. "How are you liking the team so far?"

"I'm loving the team for the most part, Chris!" Court responded happily. "They seem to all realize that I'm not allowed to talk directly to them, but I like to think I'm getting along with all of them."

"Yeah we'll see when the vote happens." Morren announced. "We'll know how two faced all of you really are."

* * *

Confessional: Sylvia: The Purple Prophets

"I suppose if only one good thing can be said about Morren...at least he isn't two faced. But why does his one face have to be such a whiny brat?"

End Confessional

* * *

"Well.." Chris looked over the Prophets. "I suppose that now is the time to vote." If you are The Fool, please use our glitter marker instead of the normal black one. If you are The High Priestess, go up like normal, but don't write a name down. If you are Wheel Of Fortune, take a name from the raffle hat, look at it, and put it in the voting jar. If you are Temperance, write down the name of the person who you want your vote to be changed to. Now then...Froth, you're up first."

One by one the players went up and returned after casting their votes.

Some players took a while to decide.

Some took no time at all.

Until finally, all the votes had been given out.

"I'll go tally the votes." Chris announced.

The Purple Prophets all sat in awkward silence.

Cerice leaned back in a stretch and took note of how Court looked her way, and despite their best efforts, Haywood and Vethrian followed suit.

Sylvia continued to fan herself.

Morren glared at everyone without a shred of trust in his eyes.

"I've tallied the votes." Chris smiled as he brought the voting jar back with him. "If any of you have a card that you wish to invoke the eligible power of...now is the time to do so."

Froth fidgeted in his seat.

Karen's eyes narrowed as she looked around the bonfire pit.

Mizu contemplated his thoughts.

Haywood noticed Sylvia staring at him and smiled.

Sylvia smiled back weakly.

"Alright…" Chris smiled. "I'll read the votes. There will be no trinkets given out this season. Instead, think of your card as your trinket and safety. If you receive the most votes, then you are eliminated, and you will be forced to hand over your card, and walk the Sands of Shame down to the Loser Lounge. Now then without further ado…"

Chris took out a slip of paper.

"Sienna." Chris announced.

He took out another slip of paper.

"Morren. That's one vote Morren, one vote Sienna, one vote Vethrian."

"I knew it!" Morren stood up.

"What about that vote for Vethrian out of nowhere?" Saki questioned. "You've only read off two pieces of paper!"

"SHUSH!" Chris shushed them. "Let me read the votes!"

He took out another slip of paper.

"Sylvia." He announced. "That's one vote Morren, one vote Sienna, one vote Sylvia, one vote Vethrian."

"Sylvia again…" Chris announced as he brought up another piece of paper and turned it over to reveal the glitter marker. "However...this is The Fool's vote, and since our Fool doesn't have immunity…"

He tossed the vote into the bonfire where it burned to ashes. "It was nothing more than a mirage. It's still one vote Morren, one vote Sienna, one vote Sylvia, one vote Vethrian."

"A second vote for Sienna." Chris announced as he took out another slip of paper.

He took out yet another.

"A second vote for Morren."

He took out one more.

"And a vote for Mizu. That's two votes Mizu, two votes Morren, two votes Sienna, one vote Sylvia, and one vote Vethrian. Four votes left."

Chris looked over everyone. "Really? I would have thought you'd freak out over the Mizu vote being doubled."

"I mean, he told us already, Chris." Court shrugged.

"Well then." Chris continued. "The next vote is for...Morren. That's two votes Mizu, three votes Morren, two votes Sienna, one vote Sylvia, one vote Vethrian, three votes left."

Chris took out the third last piece of paper.

"Morren." He announced again. "That's two votes Mizu, four votes Morren, two votes Sienna, one vote Sylvia, one vote Vethrian, two votes left."

He took out the second last piece of paper.

"Mizu." He announced. "That's four votes Mizu, four votes Morren, we're tied, two votes Sienna, one vote Sylvia, one vote Vethrian, one vote left."

Chris took out the final piece of paper.

…

…

…

…

"Sienna." He showed the players. "Mizu and Morren are tied at four votes each, which means, in grand Total Drama renaissance tradition, we'll have ourselves a staring contest as our first tiebreaker."

The contestants all whispered amongst each other, except Court who couldn't, about the tie that had occurred as Morren and Mizu both took seats across from each other.

"You have to keep eye contact with each other at all times." Chris announced. "You are not allowed to talk. The first player to look away or blink will be eliminated and will be the first player to leave Total Drama Hud Hynafol."

"I understand." Morren nodded.

"Got it." Mizu nodded.

"In that case…" Chris brought his hand away. "Go!"

The players stared each other down.

Morren leered at Mizu with an almost seething hatred.

Mizu meanwhile calmly looked back at Morren, stoically and unbroken.

…

…

…

…

…

A couple minutes passed.

…

…

…

…

…

Not a move from either of them.

…

…

…

…

…

A couple more minutes.

…

…

…

…

…

The other Purple Prophets all gasped in absolute shock when they saw Mizu blink first.

"HA!" Morren stood up triumphantly. "Now go back to prison where you belong!"

"Wow." Mizu looked around at his teammates. "My rule really screwed the heck out of me, huh? Maybe I shouldn't have been so open about it."

"Did any of us tell Morren about it though?" Vethrian wondered aloud. "Could have sworn we only had that conversation _after_ he complained about not being allowed to talk about cards."

"Looks like he's got more information than I do, which is a shame." Mizu showed everyone his 'The Star' card.

"I could've used this on him and saved us all a bunch of trouble. Guess that's what I get for playing too conservatively with my power."

"Mizu…" Chris put a hand on the con artist's shoulder. "I'm sorry but, the island has spoken. Please hand in your card to the collector in front of the Loser Lounge. For now, the Sands of Shame await you."

"So long you guys!" Mizu waved to the Purple Prophets as he and his intern parole officer followed him. "Wish I could have played a longer game but it was great meeting all of you!"

"And that's a wrap on Episode 0!" Chris exclaimed into the camera as Mizu walked towards the Loser Lounge and the Prophets all headed back towards their temporary campsite. "Will the Prophets recover from this defeat? Will Froth realize he's on a reality show? And how will the dynamic shift now that one of the most present personalities these first few days is already gone? Find out next time on Total Drama Crios Cath…

Hud!

Hynafoooolll!"

* * *

*Mizu's Final Confessional:

"What? WHAT? I come into this game, dropped down from the sky in my police escort chopper, and a pretty girl tells me that she's keeping a close eye on me, my team seems to like me and enjoy my company, I freaking helped Sylvia and Court deal with their communication issues early on so that misunderstandings wouldn't happen...and I'm booted first because of Morren's persecution complex? I don't think it gets less fair and more 'screw you, Mizu' than that. Really starting to wish I'd have made use of my card when I had the chance. I guess I'll go ahead and root for uh...I don't know honestly. Not Morren obviously, but just about anyone else I'd be happy to see make it further."

End Confessional*

* * *

_The Votes for those who are curious_

_The Fool voted for...The Hierophant(doesn't count)_

_The Magician voted for...The High Priestess_

_The High Priestess voted for...Judgement_

_The Emperor voted for...Judgement_

_The Hierophant voted for...The Star_

_The Chariot voted for...The Hierophant_

_The Chariot's Rule voted for...The Chariot_

_The Tower voted for...The High Priestess_

_The Star voted for...The High Priestess_

_The Moon voted for...Judgement_

_Judgement voted for...The Star_

_The World voted for...Judgement_


End file.
